vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean de Carriole
Dr. Jean de Carriole is Lord Vlad Balazs's right hand man and a sorcerer. Dr. de Carriole holds an unwavering love for Lady Cordelia Balazs, Baron Byron Balazs´s mother, and Lord Vlad's wife. He makes his appearance in Pale Fallen Angel. Appearance His upper body is so hunched over it hangs parallel to the floor, silver haired old man who is several centuries old. His robe was draped in gold brocade while his unusually long garment dragged behind him like a shadow. A face like a mummy hides behind age spots, wrinkles and a hoary goatee, while his thread thin eyes where brimming with yellow light while tremendous intellect, evil, and will power all spill from his green irises. He carries a cane which can deal out savage beatings. Biography A Doctor that lives in the village of Krauhausen and serves Lord Vlad, he received his instruction in the field of magical surgery directly from the Sacred Ancestor. He and the Sacred Ancestor performed mysterious experiments. Their subjects were said to be infants and very young girls. He also delivered Baron Byron Balazs when Lady Crodlia went into labor. In the baron's youth, de Carriole was his most capable servant, his teacher, and his mentor. On Lord Vlad's orders he operated on his beloved Lady Cordelia, and the doctor has been in waiting for a chance to kill his lord ever since. He developed a method of making doppelgangers to help Lady Cordelia, but the Noblewoman orders him to destroy the device that maintains those copies and then kill himself. Fortifying Elixir A potion Jean de Cariole concocts and wants to give to Sai Fung. Drinking just a drop of this drug that turns flesh into steel will transform Sai Fung into a Superman capable of smashing through walls of the manor's reactor with a single blow. But in return, his whole body will be reduced to dust in an hour. Quite understandably, Sai Fung is less than enthused about the latter prospect. De Carriole creates this elixir in the hopes of making a body strong enough to contain the Destroyer once he removes it from Miska Drake. The body of anything less than Noble simply isn't up to housing the immense power of the Destroyer. Golem The Battle model Golem constructed by Jean de Corriole stands eight feet tall and weighs over twelve hundred pounds. It wears hobnail-studed iron boots. It's made of clay with various materials mixed in to give it the strength of steel. After being given the elixir it multiplies his strength and other stats further. Cellular Regeneration Enhancement Liquid A medicine Jean de Carriole uses on Vince to further strengthen his invincible form before transferring the destroyer to him. Apparently the well in de Carole's lab is filled with their liquid. Mountain Stronghold The fortress Lord Vlad has on the slopes of Mount Blade, three miles from his main castle. A stairway with three thousand steps leads up to the main gate. Apelike Mountain Folk armed with hatchets and sickles serve as guards outside the strong hold. Though not as spacious as the one he has in the main castle in Krauhausen, Jean de Carriole has a lab there. Half of that lab can be propelled outside by a jet engine set in the wall. Below ground is the resting place of the Balazs clan. The holes in the majestically towering walls of stone are filled with a systematically arrangement of gorgeously adorned coffins. A number of gates distorted into shapes that are practically impossible in three-dimensional space lea to a graveyard with an especially high ceiling. Atop a waist high dais sits a luxurious coffin the likes of which won't be found even in the places of the Capital: Vlad Balazs grave. Jean de Carriole's Mansion The home of Jean de Carriole, Baron Balazs's doctor. It's considered a mansion, yet it's gardens are a complete mess. It has a tower that menaces the heavens, on the top floor of which is de Carroile's vast laboratory. The tower has very few windows, but there are antennas jutting out in all directions like countless horns, with fragments dangling from them that could be either cords or netting. Amount the equipment in his lab are a massive centrifuge, a maser-based stabilizer, and a tachyon injector. Red Lake The subterranean lake that Jean de Carriole prepared for Cordelia Balazs under his own mansion. In order to ease Cordelia's suffering, the solution has the same composition as blood. After angering Vlad Balazs over the matter of disposing of their son, Cordelia was condemned to be trapped underwater forever with her fear of the water intact. Traveling Songstress and her child A woman Jean De Cariole loved a decade ago. At present, she's about forty years old. Her son by de Cariole is ten. In order to test de Cariole's loyalty, Lord Vlad finds this pair and has them sent from the Capital. Dummy A kind of clone dummy made by Jean de Carriole that consists mainly of ectoplasm. His dummies aren't simple homunculi or skill-transplanted bodies, but artificially made doppelgangers. In combat, its abilities are only a little beneath tat of the original. De Carriole creates a dummy of Baron Byron Balazs that D Defeats Powers and Abilities Dr. de Carriole can emit red light from his eyes that will make foes his slave. Paraphernalia Cane - has a knife built in it's handle. Raven - A bird that announces visitors to Jean de Carriole's mansion. Purple crystals has replaced it's eyes. Force Shield- A defensive device worn by Jean de Carriole. Though the explosion caused by a portion of the Destroyer has dimensional repercussions, this device protects de Carriole from the blast Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doctor Category:Sorcerer Category:Researcher